disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Milly
Milly is a supporting deuteragonist of the animated TV series, Phineas and Ferb. She is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville and is a member of Troop 46231. Biography She, Isabella, Gretchen, and Adyson Sweetwater were the background singers for Phineas and the Ferb-Tones as the Ferbettes ("Flop Starz", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). She promoted the Brawl at the Mall by passing out fliers ("Raging Bully"). She, along with Ginger Hirano, Holly, and Katie, help Phineas and Ferb create S'winter ("S'Winter"). Another time, she and Adyson Sweetwater were trying to explain the T.V. concept to Isabella's pet dog, Pinky ("Interview With a Platypus"). Appearance Milly has curly brown hair, blue eyes with a twitch, freckles, and has a yellow bow (not always completely visible). Her uniform has a red collar, red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom, and black shoes, but when it's winter, she wears an orange sweater with a bell, leggings under her skirt, orange boots with white trim and a red Santa hat. She also appears to be somewhat plump, as she is the heaviest Fireside Girl. Known Fireside Girls Patches *Help Thy Neighbor Patch (53 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") *Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") *Flier Delivery Patch (Twice "The Remains of the Platypus") Background information *She is also the only Fireside Girl that is playable in Game Smash. *She has 53 Help Thy Neighbor Patches, because she went back one afternoon when everyone else went home. This has yet to be seen in an episode. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Before Melissa's appearance in We Call it Maze, she was the only Fireside Girl with black shoes; the others have red shoes, varying a little bit in appearance. *Strangely, she was not seen during the pit stop in the Swamp Oil 500. ("The Fast and the Phineas") *Her first speaking role was Raging Bully, where she passes out fliers for the "Brawl at the Mall". *She and Ginger Hirano are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the Transport-inators of Doooom! *She had no speaking lines for either dimensional version of her during Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *She, along with Gretchen and Katie, are the only Fireside Girls to appear in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! *Milly gives Gretchen her "Saying a word no one else in the room knows" Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). *Milly sometimes appears and disappears in some scenes. ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Monster from the Id", "What A Croc!") Songs Milly has performed *Go, Go, Phineas *Wedding Adventure *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *I Love You Mom *Watchin' and Waitin' *The Fireside Girls *The Flyin' Fishmonger *Spa Day *The Yellow Sidewalk *Carpe Diem *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home Perry *The Ballad of Badbeard *What'cha Doin? Gallery Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (First Appearence) *"Flop Starz" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Raging Bully" (Speaking cameo) *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"Run Away Runway" (Cameo) *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Mom's Birthday" *"It's About Time!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Out of Toon" (Cameo) *"Out to Launch" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Cameo) *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Cheer Up Candace" (Cameo) *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Ask a Foolish Question" (Mentioned) *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Excaliferb" *"Monster from the Id" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Bully Bromance Break Up" (cameo) *"Agent Doof" *"What A Croc!" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Ferb TV" *"Happy New Year!" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Where's Pinky?" }} Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Scouts Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters Category:Kids Category:Living characters Category:Circus performers Category:Pirates Category:Characters in video games Category:Humans Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Daughters Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroines Category:Pre-teens Category:Humans that were turned into animals